An outdoor used light string is always provided with its bulb holders having an effect of being waterproof or being capable of draining water, if leaking therein. In prior art, a known bulb holder has a pair of draining passages, which are positioned at both sides in the holder. Since these two passages are very small, the leaked water will not be easily drained out because of surface tension. The draining effect is limited.